Field
The present inventive concept relates to memory devices.
Description of Related Art
Electronics are increasingly required to process high-capacity data while being gradually reduced in volume. Accordingly, an increase in a degree of integration of semiconductor memory elements used for electronics is required. As one method of increasing a degree of integration of semiconductor memory elements, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure in lieu of a conventional planar transistor structure has been proposed.